


Seasons of Love

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Cat Ears, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Primitive Culture, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane has left to go hunting when he stumbles upon a man hiding away in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

Kurogane stalked through the woods on the outskirts of the valley his people called home. His ears twitched, trying to catch a hint of sound from something he could hunt. He had ventured out for food early in the morning and had to travel almost into the next territory to find a place that looked good enough to him. He was having no luck, the chirping of insects and birds were the only signs of life as he continued traveling. But eventually he stopped dead when his nose picked up a warm scent which made his ears point forward and tail wag ever so slightly. Deciding he was having no luck in hunting and curious as to the source of the smell, he ventured towards it. 

Fay was curled up in a somewhat deep rut. He was hiding out until his people gave up looking for him for now. He had a few suitors given him glances and he had bolted at the first inkling of his heat. The place he was hiding in was a nice peaceful forest, tucked away from his mountainous home. He was about to curl up for a nap when his ears twitched. He could hear something coming towards him.

Kurogane watched the other from behind the undergrowth. He was fair skinned with flaxen hair and a long slender tail. He was no doubt from the mountain tribe with their stone villages and thick cloaks of fur they had to wear constantly. Their groups meet occasionally for trade and there was no animosity towards them. When the other didn't look to be a threat he made himself known and walked into small clearing. 

"What are you doing so far from home?" The closer he got, the stronger the smell became which sent his senses alight.

Fay perked up his ears twitching. Ah, so it wasn't one of his own. It was one of the men from the valley. Dark skin, dark hair and short tails. "Hiding."

"You're not a thief are you?" Kurogane glared as his hand was outstretched and ready to take his knife tied to his waist. There was that smell again, like some sweet smelling perfume mixed with spices and something else. He snorted, not sure what to make of it.

"No, I am not. " Fay paused. "I just wanted to be alone for a bit."

"You're not a hunter or a criminal so it has to be something else." Kurogane's curiosity was getting the better of him as he approached the stranger.

"Nothing you would understand." A light blush was creeping onto Fay's cheeks.

He crouched down to be level with the blonde. "Explain."

Fay covered his face with his hands. "...I'm...in.....season..."

So that was what that smell was. It was getting that time of the year he supposed. The blondes must have been triggered by some of the women of his home going into heat. Usually the more submissive men were taken as well when the females in any group already had a partner or didn't want to be with anyone.

No wonder this blonde had left.

"There's no one I want to mate with there and I didn't feel like being forced to mate so I'm hiding." Fay turned away from the other, he got jitters in his stomach when he looked at the stranger. Maybe it was because he didn't know his name? Yeah that was it. "You have a name? Or should I just call you big puppy?"

Growling, Kurogane bristled as his ears flattened against his head. "It's Kurogane!" He couldn't blame the blonde, being forced to have sex because of instincts. Not that it was all bad when one had a partner.

"I like big puppy better, but I'm Fay." He wiggled his ears hearing a bird chirping nearby.

"Tch. Idiot." Kurogane tried not to think about the blonde and the scent pervading his senses. "So you're just going to sit here for two weeks or more until you're done? You'll just go through it again when some other female does and triggers everyone else."

"I don't know, I'm getting hungry and I'm sure your people would love to do who knows what to me if they found me out here."

"Hey, we're not barbarians." Kurogane glared and bared his fangs in annoyance at the accusation. "I think there's a river nearby. I was hunting until I smelled you. I can try and catch a fish so you don't start whining."

Fay wrapped his long tail around Kurogane. "Nor am I so helpless I can't fend for myself. I didn't start the rumors about your kind Kuro-pup."

"Just because we're fighters and sometimes bandits and thieves are dark haired and skinned doesn't mean all of us are." Kurogane swatted at the tail around him scowling.

"And just because I'm fair skinned and helpless looking like most of my clan doesn't mean I am either." Fay didn't know if it was because it was that time for him or what, but there was something about this guy, he wanted to know more. 

"I didn't think you were weak. You just seemed the type that's never fished before." Kurogane stood then, deciding to head out towards the river he knew was close by.

Fay stood up and followed Kurogane, not missing the chance for free fish. "I have, but I bet you're better at it."

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he led Fay through the woods. Eventually they walked out of the other side and saw the vast fields of the valley and the mountains in the distance. A river cut through, moving slowly on the flat stretch of land. "Got sit somewhere." Kurogane set his sword on a small outcropping of rocks and removed the woven shirt and pants he wore, leaving him in just a loincloth before he heading into the almost knee deep water.

Fay felt himself getting flushed as he watched the other strip to practically naked in front of him. Fay hadn't confided in the other man that he was actually attracted to the same sex. His tail and ears wiggled with excitement and he could feel interest rushing through his body. He wriggled back and forth to try to relieve some of the pressure in his crotch area.

Kurogane paid no attention to him, focusing on grabbing a fish. He had caught two already and had thrown them on the bank. He figured he might as well catch a few more to take home.

Fay felt like he was going to explode from the rush that was going through his body right now. He was half tempted to pounce on the other when he got out of the water.

When Kurogane was satisfied with the number of fish he had taken he waded out of the river and gathered his catch. "Do you at least know how to start a fire?" He asked before his eyes settled on the blood. When he did he noticed Fay looked like he had a fever. His skin flushed and cheeks red.

"..Of...course...I live in the mountains..." Fay got up to distract himself from what his body desired. He gathered the essentials for starting a fire and began to busy himself with it.

When it was finally done, Kurogane had grabbed a few sticks and place them over the fire, but not before he had speared two of the fish.

Fay wished Kurogane would put his shirt on. It was driving him mad to see all of Kurogane's muscles work as he moved. There was probably a noticeable bulge in his pants by now too. He tried to concentrate on the fish cooking, but it wasn't much of a distraction.

Sneezing, Kurogane shook his head to try and get rid of the smell invading his senses. The scent wafting off of Fai was stronger than before and made his heart beat a little faster. 

The sneeze made Fay jump slightly as he had been lost in thought. "...Bless you..maybe you're allergic to me...I can go...yeah I think I will..."

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard all day." Kurogane argued as the fish finished cooking and removed both sticks. "You're just in season and it smells strong."

Fay's ears twitched again." You didn't sneeze earlier though."

"It's getting stronger." Kurogane looked away as he handed Fai's his meal.

Fay flushed more as he blew on his fish before taking a bite of it to avoid saying anything.

They sat in silence while eating. Kurogane tried not to let his own instincts get the better of him and thought of anything else.

Fay finished eating and got up so fast he nearly fell right back down. The arousal in his body was becoming too much to stand. He had two choices. Either go back home and get it on with some female and have nightmares for the rest of his life or take a chance with this guy he just met today that was making him feel this way. Fay turned around, he was confident in choosing the latter, he much rather be shunned by someone he didn't really know then force himself into doing something he didn't want to do.  
"What's wrong with you? You're bumbling around like a child." He frowned, watching Fai curiously.

Fay didn't answer right away. Instead he got closer. "....it's you...you're giving me this rush...I don't know why...but you are."

"It's not me, it's just because there's someone around you right now and you're wanting sex." Kurogane countered as he tied the rest of the fish he had caught together. He needed to go back soon.

Fay felt almost hurt, it made him sound like he couldn't control himself, like some animal. He put on a smile and looked at Kurogane. "Thanks for catching me dinner, I guess I'll head back home, there's tons of people there to make me feel that way right?"

"...So now you're wanting to be bent over and taken by anyone?" This man was going to give him headache. "What happened to hiding away?"

"It was possible to hide away when the feeling wasn't as strong, but now it is and it's driving me crazy, "

A baser part of Kurogane wanted to push the blonde into the dirt and mount him, but another hesitated. It wasn't like a situation such as this occurred all the time. He didn't know what would happen afterwards if someone found out. It wasn't like they were bond forever once they had sex, but it still made him think about any repercussions. He wasn't about to force the man when he had clearly not wanted any attentions.

"It was nice meeting you, Kuro--" Fay paused, if there was nothing between them why continue the silly act? "--gane."

Kurogane's ears went back then as he frowned up at the blonde. "...Fine. I'll help you."

Fay's tail wiggled slightly, he didn't want to overdo it. "Why?" His back was still facing Kurogane.

"Because a part of me knows you're in season and another doesn't want you to go and just get manhandled. You should choose who you want." Kurogane frowned, trying not to be too embarrassed.

Fay didn't need to be told twice. He turned around and walked at a somewhat fast pace over to Kurogane. When he reached them he scanned the other with his eyes before pouncing on the other and locking lips with him, sending them onto the soft grass. 

Kurogane's arms immediately went up and around the blonde before he rolled them over. Now that he had been given permission his own instincts were kicking in, causing his blood to pump faster and his heart to race. Fay's scent was overwhelming and Kurogane was getting drunk on it. 

Fay could hear how fast Kurogane's heart was beating and he could hear how fast Fay's own was thumped against his ribs. Seeing as they were both letting instincts guide them. Fay deepened their kiss. Their teeth clinked together and Kurogane growled. Grinding against Fai, he dug a hand into the blonde's clothes, wanting them off.

Fay whimpered into Kurogane's mouth when he grinded against him and in response grinded back, He then pulled away to remove his clothes. His body felt like it was on fire and the clothes were just making it hotter. Kurogane removed what clothes he had on in record time as well before he practically tackled Fai back on the ground. He nipped and pressed open mouthed kisses on pale skin, marking the stranger. 

"Uwah Kuro-rin....."Fay moved his tail up to rub Kurogane's own semi hard member.

He would have yelled at the other, but he had more important things to do. "Nnn...." Pressing to fingers against Fai's lips, he knew at least he would have to prepare the blonde. This wasn't his first time having sex and he knew what to do, but then that made him wonder briefly if this was the others first time.

Fay took Kurogane's fingers into his mouth and acted as though he were giving a blow job. He altered between running his semi-rough tongue over them to sucking on them.

So Fai wasn't new to this. It would make things easier then. When he pulled away he replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing the blonde as he slipped his hand in between the blonde's legs to press against his entrance.

Fay arched into Kurogane's touch. "..I see you're no stranger to this either..."

"I'm old enough to have been through a few of these." Kurogane explained as he pressed a digit into the blonde slowly. At least in this way he could keep himself in line, he didn't want to hurt the other even if Fai probably wouldn't protest right now.

Fay closed his eyes at the intrusion."..A few eh?" Fay knew it was none of his business even if Kurogane had ten lovers before him. Wait..lovers? They weren't lovers, they had just met.

Kurogane continued stretching and preparing Fai until the other was writhing underneath him and he could barely contain himself. "Nothing serious." He replied as his lips trailed over the blonde's throat, his fangs grazing the skin there gently. 

"I didn't take you as the type for one night stands." Fay moaned as Kurogane's lips grazed his throat.

"M'not you know how these things go." Kurogane mumbled, not one for idle chit chat when there were more important things at hand. "Now are you just wanting to talk or what?"

"No...I'll shut up." Fay hated that he sounded this desperate but his body needed it.

"Good." Removing his fingers, Kurogane spit in his hand and coated his cock as best he could. "You ready?"

"Yes....just fuck me already." Fay's own cock was twitching with anticipation.

Pressing the head of his erection against Fai's entrance, Kurogane spread Fai's legs wide and pinned them to the ground as he pushed in. The blonde's body was tight and hot and it took all he had not to just move like he wanted. His head was swimming from the intoxicating scent Fai was letting off and his ears and tail twitched from all the sensations assaulting him.  
Fay winced as Kurogane entered him. After allowing his body to adjust he spoke. "Move..." 

Kurogane responded automatically, thrusting into the blonde at a steady pace. It was soon getting to be not enough, a side of him growled and hissed for more, to truly take the blonde, but he couldn't until Fai gave him permission.

For now Fay continued with rocking slowly against Kurogane's movements and moaning softly. Then his wild side took over and he wanted more, he wanted Kurogane to fuck him so hard he'd never forget it. His ears twitched and his tail rubbed affectionately against Kurogane's as his blue eyes locked onto Kurogane's own red ones. "Kuro-rin....take me.....now."

That triggered something in the other and before he had even truly realized it he had pulled out of the blonde and flipped him onto all fours. Sliding back in, Kurogane groaned when he was met with little resistance. Falling over Fai's back, the taller man nipped at the skin of the blonde's shoulders and neck as he began to move trying to find the right position.

"Ah..ah...ah..ah...Kuro-sama.......harder....." Fay grabbed the grass on the ground tight enough to make his knuckles go white. He wished he could touch his own neglected cock, but there would be no way for him to keep his balance.

Kurogane bit the back of the blonde's neck out of reflex as he drove into him roughly. His hands went to slim hips, helping Fai to move even quicker against him and to steady the blonde when his arms would no doubt give way

Fay winced slightly as Kurogane bit his neck. He changed his position slightly arching his back up more so he could rest his arms and head on the ground.

With his nose practically buried in Fai's hair he was getting drunk on the other's smell. His body reacted in accord, aiming for completion and to mate. He licked at the small marks his teeth had left before growling in the blonde's ear.

Fay could feel himself close to climax. He blamed it on the state of his body. "Nngh..Kuro-pup, just a bit more.."

Kurogane was close as it was too and he tightened his grip on the other's hips as he drove himself into Fai. 

Fay couldn't take it anymore, he tightened around Kurogane as he released his seed onto the ground.

Kurogane thrust once more into the blonde, burying himself up to the hilt inside the other as he too came with a low growl. His ears flattened against his head as his eyes narrowed while he had to brace himself above Fai. Panting, Kurogane's head was still foggy, but at least it wasn't unbearable now.

Fay's ears went back and his tail waggled in content. The sensation inside of his body was dying down now. He was still panting but his body felt well spent.

Kurogane remained still, not separating from Fai as they both recollected themselves. He couldn't believe he had just had sex with a complete stranger out in the middle of the woods. After another minute or so, Kurogane eventually pulled away and moved to lie on the grass and let the sun warm him.

Fay lay on the grass on his stomach. He didn't have the energy to move and yet his body still felt slightly sexual. He cursed it before attempting to sit up. "I should head back home now....it was nice meeting you Kuro-rin."

"Stay, you're going to be in season for who knows how long and I doubt you want to deal with others." Kurogane said without really thinking of how he sounded. If they stayed out here he would have to make a small camp and return to his own home for a few things.

"...You want me to stay?" Fay's ears wiggled. Had he heard Kurogane right? 

"Do you want to go back?" He turned his head to stare at the blonde. 

"No, not really.."Fay turned as well to look at Kurogane as well.

"Then stay idiot. You were going to before anyways." The sun was making him sleepy, but he fought against it. He had to get dressed and return home to get a few things

"Who says I was going to stay?" Fay felt ready for a nap himself.

"I did." He argued as he attempted to put up a fight. "Go to sleep."

Fay made sure to at least pull his clothes on before curling up and going to sleep, snuggling into Kurogane as he did so.

Kurogane had spent almost a week in the far woods with the blonde stranger, helping him with his problem and actually getting to know Fai. He wasn't as bad as he had thought, and definitely not a thief. He sat sharpening a blade with a whetting stone, thinking about the other and wondering if he had made it back to his own home in the mountains. Fai talked about his life, but he was vague for the most part, Kurogane didn't know much about him except that the idiot liked to read and cook and gossip with the women and drink with the men.

Almost nine months had passed since Fay had last seen Kurogane. Fay decided it was time to pay Kurogane a visit. So he asked for a wagon to bring him down to the woods. Once everything was in order Fay was wrapped in their finest fur and laid in the wagon which was also covered with furs for bedding. Thanks to Fay's nose he found Kurogane fairly easily. He could only imagine Kurogane's face when he saw the wagon in front of him.

Kurogane had been surprised when a week later a courier had arrived with a letter for him. It seemed Fai had wanted to visit now that he was able to, whatever that meant, so he had tidied up a bit around his home to make it at least not look like it was abandoned. The blonde had arrived in a simple carriage and Kurogane found it strange that he hadn't just rode a horse himself the journey here.

With some help Fay got out of the wagon. "Kuro-pup! How nice to see you again!" He waved the wagon off and bided them a good journey home.

Fai's arrival had gathered several onlookers. It didn't help the blonde was wearing heavy white linens and fur, even if it was colder weather now, with blue lines painted on what skin he could see and white feathers and other things threaded in his hair. When Kurogane's eyes travelled southward he paled. Fai's midsection looked rather large and he wondered if it was what he thought it was or simply the blonde's odd clothes creating the illusion. He grabbed the other's wrist and the satchel that was by his feet and dragged him inside. 

"Always rough Kuro-sama..you haven't seen me in almost a year and look how you treat me." 

When he had slammed and locked the door behind them he whirled on the blonde and reached out to touch his stomach. "...You're pregnant....?" He frowned, ears pinned back and hair on end. 

"Not even a I'm glad to see you kiss." Fay pouted his lips before tracing his hand in the air forming weird patterns. Upon that his stuff unpacked and he began to lose his ceremony outfit, it was warmer down here than in the mountains. "I should've told you what I was before you caved to help me that day, I'm an apprentice level mage, soon to be higher ranked. Because of this it is possible for me to get pregnant, which has you've already guessed I am, hence why I've returned here."

Kurogane had jumped at the use of magic. They had priests and the like her at the temples and shrines, but nothing quite like that. "...I know it's rare for men to be born like that...it seen as a gift and they're recruited to be shamans and priests." He wasn't that stupid to the goings on of his home and the other towns. "Don't you think you should have warned me? Before we even started fucking?"

"Perhaps..but I wanted you so badly, I never expected this. Now I only came to tell you, I don't expect your help. You need to agree to that on your own."

"You can't expect me not to. Especially after coming all the way here to show me how you are now." He didn't have the words to properly express the situation he'd found himself in. Kurogane just knew he might be having a mild panic attack. "So are you staying here from now on or what? I can't imagine you're village would like you leaving for good."

Fay wiggled his tail before letting his ears go back. "I'm not sure what to do right now...I want to be with you..but they need me up there."

"You could have just wrote this instead of coming here when it looks like you're ready to pop." Kurogane gestured. "I'll have to go back with you."

"But I wanted to see--WHAT? You don't have to no...that would be asking too much."

"You said it yourself. They're not going to let a future priest or whatever go, especially one with a gift like yours." Kurogane glared, thinking Fai was just being stupid now. "You can stay here for a bit, but then we can go leave here." It would be strange and he would have to make arrangements, but he could do it.

"You think I'm gifted?" Fay turned pink as he looked at Kurogane. "What about your people, don't they need you?"

"I'm just a worker." He shrugged. He survived by doing odd jobs and hunting. He wouldn't be missed.

"What does this make us now?" Fay was curious if he was going to bring Kurogane back with him he wanted to know where they stood.

"A couple? I don't know, whatever you want to be." He couldn't just leave the blonde, it had been his plan to forget about him eventually as it had been unlikely they would ever cross paths again. Now though, he couldn't walk away. Not with kids involved. The bright side was that at the very least it wasn't like he hated Fai, he found him attractive and they did get along.

Fay walked over to Kurogane and wrapped his tail around him. "Couple sounds nice, I just hope you can survive in my home, have to get you warmer clothes."

"If you can, I can." He countered, letting Fai to as he pleased for now. "So do you know how many you're going to have?" First time parents usually gave birth to one or two at a time and with each subsequent birth the number usually grew. "...This is your first pregnancy right?"

"I'm also used to it." Fay paused for a minute. "I don't sadly." Noticing Kurogane's face, Fay laughed. That was the same expression he probably had when he thought Kurogane had other lovers before him. "Yes it is."

"Then it's settled." With a curt nod he deemed the discussion closed. "What do you want to do now that you're here?" He didn't know how to entertain a guest, partner, he corrected himself.

"Well considering we're basically a family, what about getting to know each other better?" 

"I can do that."

 

~a few weeks later

Fay had given birth to three little babies. He was resting right now giving Kurogane time to play with his two sons and one daughter.

They had moved back to Fai's home a week after Fai had arrived and told Kurogane the news he would be a father. From there they had since moved back and while it was cold and a lot different than what he had been used to, Kurogane took it in stride. Though he had been frightened when Fai had suddenly gone into labor the day before and when it had lasted for so long. Now he was off to the side of the room checking out each newborn. He watched them squirm and their faces scrunch up. Their tiny ears and tails flattened against their bodies. His own ears were pointed forward as he watched intensely.

Fay's ears perked up slightly and the first thing he managed to say was. "How are they?"

"Settling in." Kurogane turned to look at Fai. His face was still flushed and eyes glazed over as his hair stuck to the sides of his face. "What about you?"

"Still in a bit of pain, but I'll survive. Come over here...please?"

Fai still wore the white tunic his people had forced on him, something about an old wives' tale about it making him look like the snow and hide him away from spirits. Kurogane thought it didn't look as good as the clothes he had first seen the man in. He walked over and sat beside the blonde.

Fay reached over and grabbed Kurogane's hands."I'm glad they're yours Kuro-rin...from the first day I saw you I was attracted to you..."

He didn't want to contradict the blonde and saw it was his body reacting so it remained silent and held the others hands in return. "They wouldn't be anyone else's." They would have to be careful now that they knew Fai could conceive while he was in season, but right now they had far more important matters to attend to.

Fay mustered up the strength to sit up so he could kiss Kurogane. " I know, I'm just glad you caved in that day otherwise who knows who'd be in here with me."

Kurogane sighed the image not one he wanted to think about. "Pregnancy isn't guaranteed during breeding season." It was very likely, but not one hundred percent. "Rest and we'll talk later."

Fay smiled. " Okay, I am still pretty beat, you should rest soon too, you haven't slept since I went into labor."

Seeing he wasn't going to get a say in this and that the babies were all asleep as well, he crawled into the bed, careful of Fai and hugged him close. Things wouldn't be fine from here on out, but at least they were in it together.

 

~years later~

Kurogane wiped his hands on a rag, having just washed them after hanging up a few rabbits he had caught earlier. They still needed cleaning, but he could do that later. Instead he walked out of the small kitchen and towards the main room.

Fay covered both of Kurogane's eyes. "Guess who...." Their children were currently playing in the main room.

"You're back from the shrine early today." He remarked as he turned around to pull the blonde closer. He smirked almost feral as his eyes feel on Fai. Life had been strange and difficult and good for them both and Kurogane never would have predicted something like this would have ever befallen him. But here he was a father with a partner and happy.

"Indeed." Fay was now head mage. "How have the little ones been?" Kurogane didn't need to answer. "I want to climb up the roof!" "I want to make snow angels!" " I want to go hunting with daddy!" Grinning at Kurogane Fay spoke up. "Full of energy as always huh?"

Kurogane was glad Fai hadn't noticed the roof one, that was supposed to be a secret. He supposed four year olds weren't the best at keeping things to themselves though. "Why don't you three play with those toys you got the other day?" He asked before giving Fai a kiss and moving to sit on the floor. They really had grown, each just as energetic as the last and reminding him too much of Fai.

 

Fay returned the kiss before sitting down as well. "Oh new toys? I need to see." Being what he was, sometimes Fay was away for days at a time and then when he got home he was so exhausted he just slept.

Luckily times like those weren't a regular occurrence. Their youngest held up a ragdoll with a smile for his father to inspect, his stubby tail wagging rapidly. "See, we got them from the girl in the market that sews!" Their daughter moved to sit on Kurogane's lap while the oldest paid attention to his brother, holding his own toy in one hand.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan? They're very nice toys you two play nice now." Fay leaned his head on Kurogane's shoulder. 

Their daughter looked up and smiled. "Dad, you said you'd tell us a bed time story when you got back." She didn't want him to forget even though it wasn't that late in the day. "And father's suppose to show us how to catch things." Their eldest added with a small frown.

"Of course sweetie, I'll tell you a bedtime story later." "Maybe you can tell us how you and father met." Their middle child had spoken up. Kurogane looked away suddenly, he wasn't touching that question anytime soon. 

"Oh that story isn't very interesting, your father found me one day when I was hiding from bad people. We talked by the river and fell in love just like that the end." Fay was only half lying. He just left out the more adult details.

"Did father fight the people after you?" Their eldest asked, interested in anything when it dealt with fights or anything like rough housing. "He ran away because he was worried about what people might do to him. It's nothing big, boy." Kurogane replied as his daughter snuggled against him and he settled a hand over her little gut to settle her.

"No, it's not anything at all, however." Fay's ears lowered and he picked up a few seals. He muttered a few words and placed them on the door. "Okay much better." To soothe his children he told another half lie. "That was to make sure you all have good dreams tonight." He looked at Kurogane to let him know they had to talk later. It was only natural with Fay's rank there were things after him.

Kurogane stared in confusion. "You, go and change into regular clothes, we'll get started on dinner." He said after a few minutes and the children began babbling and wriggling in excitement.

Fay nodded and walked into their room to change into more comfortable clothes. He came into their kitchen area. "Hmmm smells good."

Kurogane was cleaning one of the rabbits he had caught, while their children were busy throwing vegetables and stock into a kettle that they had filled with water earlier. "See, we're helping." Their daughter tugged at his sleeve with a proud smile.

"Of course you are princess, why don't you and your brothers set the table? I need to talk to your father."

The boys ears perked up at the suggestions before they darted off, arguing about who would get to do what along with their sister. "What is it?" Kurogane asked as he washed the meat clean and seasoned it.

"Just some not too friendly spirits lurking about, that's all. I warned you when you got with me what to expect."

"You warned me after you came back pregnant." He corrected. "If something's following you, you're staying here until it leaves."

"That's when we decided to be a couple wasn't it?" Fay sighed before continuing. "If it poses a threat to the village, I'll have to go. You and the children will be safe within the barrier."

"Just because you're head priest now doesn't mean the others are useless. Let them help. It can't be that bad or people would have been panicking." Kurogane kept his voice low so as not to alert their children. He dumped the meat into the kettle, letting it cook.

"You're right, I don't sense anything too bad let's just eat and enjoy our family time together. I should be home for awhile this time."

"If it's not that bad, don't act like it's otherwise." He growled, tail bristling in annoyance. Cleaning his hands, Kurogane picked up one of their children before they could break something or get upset. He handed the boy to Fai before picking up the other two. "Food won't be done for a bit longer."

Fay carried his son into the sitting room. "We can do something fun for a bit while we wait."

"Can we get our paints out?" Their youngest suggested as he clutched at Kurogane. "Paintings not fun." His brother said in disdain as his chubby arms circled around Fai's neck.

"Sure it is, painting is an expression of your feelings. So yes bring the paints out." Fay himself was gifted in painting, so it was only natural that the children would develop some love for it.

They spent the next hour or so doodling and getting paint everywhere. It was fun despite Kurogane scolding them for it. Before long they were ushered into the kitchen and feed while Kurogane watched Fai, glad he was able to stay home.

Fay was glad to be home as well. He looked over at the family he hadn't originally planned but he'd take it anyways.


End file.
